Drabble Series : Work
by blxssxm
Summary: Hanya tentang Lily yang ingin bermain dengan ayahnya #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _Work_

Lily tengah duduk dikarpet lembut yang ada diruang tengah kala dia melihat ayah dan ibunya berjalan kearah pintu depan. Perempuan kecil itu terheran karena tidak biasanya Namjoon pergi bekerja dihari sabtu seperti ini. Karena rasa penasarannya, Lily pun bangkit dan berlari menuju kedua orangtuanya berada.

Anak perempuan berambut ikal itu menarik celana kain milik sang ayah untuk menarik perhatiannya. Merasakan adanya tarikkan dicelananya, Namjoon berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi putri kecilnya itu.

"What is it, chèrie?"

"Daddy tidak akan berada dirumah bersamaku hari ini?"

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai halus milik putri kecilnya. Sedikit melukiskan senyuman diwajah tegasnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak sweetheart, maafkan daddy."

Lily mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan pernyataan ayahnya barusan. Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan Namjoon dikantornya, bahkan hingga menyita waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya yang berharga.

"Kalau begitu apa daddy bisa menemaniku bermain besok?"

Dengan sangat berat hati, Namjoon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, dia sungguh sangat tidak tega melihat tatapan penuh harap yang dilemparkan Lily padanya. Dan dia merasa sangat jahat karena telah menghilangkan kilat harapan itu dimata bulat milik anaknya.

"Maafkan daddy, sayang. Daddy benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu bermain minggu ini. Tapi daddy pasti akan membawamu berlibur bersama mommy sesaat setelah pekerjaan daddy selesai, hm?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk ayahnya, masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut tentu saja. Namjoon kembali mengelus surai milik putrinya dengan lembut, merasa bersalah atas kemurungannya itu.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah, Lily. Daddy akan sedih jika melihatmu murung seperti ini."

Lily mendongakkan kepalanya pada Hoseok yang juga sudah berjongkok disampingnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, senyum cerah itu sudah kembali menghiasi wajah milik putri dari keluarga Kim. Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihatnya dan mencium kening Lily dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, daddy pergi dulu. Jadilah anak baik untuk mommy, can you?"

"Ay-ay, captain!"

Seperti biasa, Lily akan melakukan gerakan hormat pada ayahnya saat mendengar nasihat darinya. Posisinya yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Hoseok memudahkannya untuk mendaratkan kecupan selamat tinggal dihidung ayahnya.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil akan tingkah putri satu-satunya itu dan beralih mengecup kening Hoseok dengan lembut sebelum berjalan kearah mobilnya dihalaman rumah mereka. Lily melambaikan tangannya kala kendaraan itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Sesaat setelah menutup pintu, Hoseok membawa Lily untuk kembali bermain diruang tengah sementara dirinya melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang menantinya.

"Nah, karena mommy harus memasak dan membersihkan rumah, apa Lily keberatan untuk bermain sendiri disini?"

Putri kecilnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Hoseok. Namun saat hendak bangkit menuju dapur, Lily menarik tangan Hoseok mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Mommy, apa Lily boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Of course, Lily my dear. Apa itu?"

"Berapa uang yang daddy dapatkan untuk satu jam bekerja?"

Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya bingung akan pertanyaan anaknya. Tidak biasanya Lily akan menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Sekitar lima ribu won, ada apa sayang?"

Lily kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Uang tabungannya tidak cukup kalau begitu. Namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali cerah sambil menatap Hoseok penuh harap.

"Mommy, apa aku akan mendapatkan uang saku tambahan jika aku membantumu membersihkan rumah?"

Semakin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud Lily mengatakan itu. Mengangkat untuk kemudian menempatkan Lily dipangkuannya sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah anaknya.

"Mungkin saja. Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu hm?"

"Aku akan membeli waktu kerja daddy dengan uangku sendiri. Tapi karena tabunganku tidak cukup, aku harus mengumpulkannya lagi."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka bahwa Lily akan berpikiran sejauh itu. Putri kecilnya pasti sangat merindukan sang ayah hingga memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Mendaratkan kecupan dikening putrinya sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, mommy akan membantumu, sweetheart. Haruskah kita mulai sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok yang dijawab dengan anggukkan antusias dari perempuan mungil yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Malam semakin larut dengan bulan yang beranjak semakin tinggi dilangit sana. Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari aktifitasnya seharian ini dikantor segera keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya sesaat setelah memarkirkannya digarasi rumah mereka. Berjalan memasuki istana kecil milik keluarga Kim untuk menemukan istri dan juga anaknya yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah dengan tawa renyah milik putrinya terdengar dipenjuru rumah itu. Hati Namjoon menghangat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. Bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga kecil yang sangat berharga.

"Daddy's home!"

Seruan itu berhasil menarik perhatian putrinya yang kemudian dengan segera berlari kearah sang ayah yang sudah merentangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari putri kecilnya. Keduanya tertawa renyah sesaat setelah Lily melompat kedalam rengkuhan ayahnya. Hoseok sendiri hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Mengambil tas kerja milih Namjoon dan menaruhnya ditempat yang benar.

"Bagaimana harimu bersama mommy hm?"

Namjoon mendudukkan diri disofa dengan Lily yang berada dipangkuannya. Menatap putrinya dengan senyum manis yang senantiasa terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku membantu mommy membersihkan rumah hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Lily bekerja dengan sangat keras dalam membantuku hari ini. Bukankah kau punya sesuatu untuk diberikan pada daddymu, Nona Kim?"

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Lily segera melompat turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pria berlesung pipi itu menoleh pada Hoseok yang hanya melemparkan senyuman kecil padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Lily datang bersama dengan celengan berbentuk salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya dan memberikannya pada Namjoon yang masih tidak mengerti akan maksud Lily.

"What is this for, sweetheart?"

"Aku akan membeli waktu kerja daddy selama satu jam besok, jadi aku bisa bermain bersama daddy dengan leluasa."

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut putrinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya akan mengungkapkan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Dia membantuku membersihkan rumah dengan sangat baik untuk bisa mendapatkan uang saku tambahan dan membeli waktu kerjamu, Namjoon-ah. Dia anak yang luar biasa."

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily yang kini sedang memainkan ujung kain piyamanya dengan gugup.

"Karena daddy sangat sibuk bekerja, aku jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan daddy meskipun ini hari libur. Jadi aku akan membayar satu jam milik daddy supaya aku bisa bersama daddy selama satu jam penuh. Apa aku bisa memiliki satu jammu daddy?"

Oh, Namjoon benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ternyata waktu kerjanya benar-benar membuat Lily merindukan kehadirannya. Dia merengkuh tubuh mungil milik putrinya dan mendaratkan kecupan dikeningnya berkali-kali.

"Tentu sayang, kau bisa memiliki waktu daddy besok. Kita akan bermain selama seharian penuh besok. Kita akan melakukan banyak hal bersama."

Ya, persetan dengan semua pekerjaan yang menunggu, keluarganya jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesaat setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama besok, tidak peduli jika dia harus lembur berhari-hari setelahnya.

Namjoon kemudian membawa Hoseok kedalam pelukannya dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikeningnya, merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan keluarga kecilnya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak tahu kalau kesibukkanku benar-benar menyita waktu kebersamaan kita. Maafkan aku."

Hoseok tersenyum dalam pelukan Namjoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa Namjoon. Selama kau masih bisa membagi waktumu, aku dan Lily tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Dan sekali lagi Namjoon bersyukur karena telah diberikan keluarga kecil nan berharga dihidupnya. Bahkan dia siap menukarkan apapun untuk kebahagiaan kedua orang yang saat ini berada didalam pelukannya. Ya, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan dua orang paling berharga setelah kedua orangtuanya ini.

 _End_


End file.
